Needle
"'''Don't call me Need- BOOOOOOOM!!!" ''-Needle, Insectophobe's Nightmare 3'' ''' ' '''Needle' (otherwise known as "Needy"), labled The Slapping Machine is a contestant on Battle for Dream Island. She was on the Squashy Grapes until she was eliminated in Episode 7, Ironically she had slapped various people 13 times before she was eliminated , which would cause the TLC to become full for the first time. She is known to dislike the name Needy, slapping those who refer to her by the moniker. She started the catchphrase "Awww, Seriously?" which newbie David would carry on after her elimination. The first time she is called "Needy" is episode in Episode 4 when Leafy asks if she thinks non-existant Icy (Ice Cube) is mad at her, prone to slapping after being called needy. Needle is also known to have a slight crush upon Coiny. Needle is confirmed to be competing in Season 2 . Gallery Trivia * Needle has said "Awww, Seriously?" more times than every other contestant, excluding David. * Needle has a habit of slapping people when they call her "Needy" like in episodes 2-6, 8, 14, and 20. *Needle, along with Pin and Woody, are the only contestants to have had a chance at returning three different times, yet never return to the game. *Needle is the thinnest contestant after David (excluding his head). *Needle has slapped 18 times in season 1. **In season 1, Needle slap Leafy (6 times), Pencil (1 time), Coiny (3 times), The Speaker (4 times), Eraser (1 time) Pin (1 time), Ice Cube (1 time), and Firey (1 time). **However, she didn't slap Flower, Spongy, Blocky, Woody, Teardrop, Golfball, Snowball, Match, Pen, Tennis Ball, David, Rocky, and Bubble. *Before being sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber, she tried to explain why she didn't like being called "Needy." *Needle has slapped 5 times after finding out she was eliminated. **She has slapped 13 times before finding out she has been eliminated, which is unlucky. *It is still unknown why she hates being called Needy. *Needle is possibly the nicest character of the show, as the only times she slapped/became angry were when someone called her Needy. *Most of Needle's dialogue is recycled *Needle is the only contestant that lost in Get digging and Insectophobe's nightmare 3 *Needle's favorite screen is a target. *Needle was the first character in Gen 5 (BFDI) to be made, the other 4 are these Neddle.PNG Needle 3.png Needle Slap.png Needle 4.png Needle 5.png Needle's Promo Pic.png|Needle's Promo Pic 36px-Needle_Icon.png|Needle's Idle 993.jpg|Needle is getting ready to slap Pencil. Needle 6.png Needle 7.png Needle 9.png Needle 8.png *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, it is reaveled that she does not only slap when called Needy, as she slapped Coiny when he offended her. Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Leafy's Alliance Category:Alliances Category:Arms and Legs Category:Single Team Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:No-Name Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Gray Category:Don't Call Me Needy Category:Eliminated too early Category:Fan Favorite